The purpose of the Genetic Education for Southeastern States (GenESES) Project is to develop and implement a model comprehensive program for genetic education for health, education and human services professionals. Building on selected current education activities within the southeast and the nation, the program will provide information about recent advances in genetics from the Human Genome Project, demonstrate the clinical relevance of research outcomes, facilitate a dialogue on the ethical, legal and social implications of genetic outcomes for professionals, patients, their families and communities, and assist providers in accessing information and referral sources. The development process will require dissemination to and evaluation of the model education project by statewide, and regional audiences. The groundwork for GenESES has its basis in a long standing commitment to continuing genetic education in the southeast. The delivery of this genetic education will be carried out with content and in a format that has relevance to the daily practice and communities of primary care professionals in rural and poor regions of the southeast. The region's socioeconomic profile, rural population distribution, limited educational resources, ethnocultural variations and conservative traditions make it different from other areas of the country. The primary care provider must recognize social, economic and medical barriers that may prevent access to molecular testing and be knowledgeable about the available genetic referral network. Beyond its funding period GenESES will become a model for continuing education training and support programs for a variety of professionals including, nurses, special education teachers, occupational and physical therapists, speech language pathologists, nutritionists, social workers and psychologists.